


Cotton Candy

by charlottefrey



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Confusion, Fluff, Frerin Lives, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 17:37:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1950129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlottefrey/pseuds/charlottefrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo returns to the Lonely Mountain and finds some surprises</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cotton Candy

**Author's Note:**

> Back from Wales finally! Some more stuff written and mistakes corrected.
> 
> Thx for kudos!!
> 
> His Royal Grumpiness taken from : http://archiveofourown.org/works/1359343/chapters/2838802

Bilbo Baggins sat on his bench outside of Bags End like he did about one and a half year ago. Back then he was a stupid hobbit, only worrying about his handkerchiefs and what the neighbours said about him. Today he was named Mad Baggins by all the inhabitants of Hobbiton and he had a sword hanging in his bedroom (Why it was in the bedroom is an entirely diffenerent story). While he smoked his pipe, which was carved by his former leader Thorin Oakenshield as an apology-present after he nearly murdered Bilbo and died himself, he watched his roses, which seemed to haven’t gotten over the last summer without his daily care, when he felt a shadow falling on his face.

   “Hello Bilbo.” The hobbit looked up and frowned immediately.

   “Gandalf.” His tone was not pleased, but he motioned the wizard to sit down.

   “Bilbo, I have news for you.” Gandalf opened the gate and sat down, stretching is longs lips.

   “Have you?” Bilbo, who knew a lot about Gandalf, shifted uncomfortably. After he had given the magic ring, he found in the dungeons under Goblin Town to Gandalf, he hadn’t seen the wizard.

   “Certainly. I have received a letter from Elrond, who has it from a raven, which was send from Erebor, written by Balin’s hand and dictated by Dís on behalf of Thorin…”

   “Gandalf, get to important point.” Once, Bilbo had been patient, but after long and boring speeches by both Gandalf and Thorin, he had come to the conclusion, that he had already wasted more than enough time until somebody came to the most important part of their news and he wanted to get everything straight out.

   “I’m sorry…well, the letter says, that the Mountain is finally cleaned completely and on Fili and Kili’s whish, there’s even a Fun Fare. Therefore and for the celebration of the Anniversary of Reclaim of Erebor, Thorin has invited you and me to the feast, which will take place in…exactly one month.” Bilbo choked on his smoke.

   “And you think, we can wander through half Middle Earth in one month without getting killed, injured or captured?”

   “I do. We will leave tomorrow by first light. Take enough handkerchiefs with you and don’t forget Sting.” The wizard smiled and waved at Bilbo. Before he even took two steps, Bilbo had his hands on his cloak.

   “Where are we going?”

   “To Rivendell. The eagles will take us to Lake Esgaroth and from there, a dwarven escort will bring us to the mountain. Everything’s already settled.” The hobbit lost hold on Gandalf’s robes and the wizard strode off.

 

The journey so far has been nothing but pleasurable. No orcs attacked them and no trolls were waiting somewhere. On his way back, Bilbo had take most of the coins hidden in the Troll Hoard, but there were still various items, which were either too big or too dirty to take with him, so he had send a letter to Elrond to take care of the rest of the things there. When he saw the waterfalls surrounding Rivendell, Bilbo’s heart lightened and he smiled broadly. Never in his life he had imagined to see this beautiful city again.

   “Mithrandir. Bilbo.” Elrond bowed low in front of them and smiled. “What a pleasure to see you again.”

   “Same here.” Bilbo slid down from his pony and shook the elf lord’s hand and laughed. “It’s as amazing as the last time I’ve been here.” Elrond smiled and nodded.

   “What you have bade us, has been done. If you want to see the items we retrieved, follow me.” Gandalf’s bushy eyebrow furrowed, but he followed Elrond and Bilbo through long, pale white corridors. The room, the elf opened was filled with various and nearly endless things. Swords and tins, necklaces and shields, bows and bowls.

   “The useful and unsoiled things are here. We took the liberty to throw away the other filth.”

   “I have seen, that you’ve done well.” Bilbo smiled and took a closer look. “Are there any other things from important places like Gondolin?” Elrond walked around and lifted a shield made of a silvery metal.

   “A Durins Shield. Used in the early times of Moria.” The seven stars and the outline of the Gate of Moria were carved into the middle, but there were no scratch by an axe or sword. “Here we have the warhammer of Thrór and later of Thráin.” The heavy, reddish thing was even in Elrond’s hands gigantic. “And this…” The elf picked up a small bag and opened it. “…are royal beads of the Line of Durin”

   “Why are there so many items crafted by dwarven hand?” Bilbo took the leather bag and looked inside.

   “Dwarves have spread after the Fall of Moria and after the Battle of Khazad-Dûm all over Middle Earth. There are dwarves in Ered Luin, not only the kin of Thorin Oakenshield, also Firebeards and Broadbeams. I have shown you only dwarvish items, because there are maybe important to Thorin and you can take them with you to Erebor.” Elrond picked up a bunch of arrows. “These are arrows crafted by elvish hand for the bows of dwarves. And here we have another Gondolin Blade. _Agarweanhathel_.”

   “What does it mean?”

   “Bloodblade. Nasty, but it was forged around the same time as _Glamdring_ and _Orcrist_.”

   “I have heard about it.” Gandalf took the blade, made of reddish steel, a weapon made for slashing and hammering rather than the elegant elvish fighting style.

   “We have thought it lost, just as we did with the other two.” Elrond’s eyes fell on Gandalf’s belt. “But thanks to Bilbo, we have it back now.” There was a sudden knock on the door. Elrond said something in Sindarin and it swung open.

   “The eagles are here.” Lindir, who had been obviously running, stood in the door. “And they want to be over the worst part of the mountains before nightfall.” Gandalf snorted

   “Very well, Master Hobbit, we need to go.” The wizard left the room, but Bilbo stayed behind.

   “Lord Elrond, could you be so kind and pack the warhammer, the shield and the arrows into safe boxes, so they survive the flight?” Elrond stood with his back to the hobbit and he used the moment to slide the bag with the beads into his coat pocket.

   “Certainly. See you outside.” Bilbo hurried out to the eagles and had to swallow. It was the Lord of the Eagles, crowned with Mithril and Gold and his two children. Shivering, the hobbit bowed and walked closer.

   “Thank you very much for this favour, Lord of the Eagles.”

   “Everything for the Dragonriddler and the Grey Wizard.” The brown eyes blinked friendly down at the tiny creature and Bilbo smiled back. Lindir, slightly nervous walked up and down, toying with his robes and muttering to himself, until Elrond stepped out of a door, three elves trailing him.

   “Lord of the Eagles.” The elf lord bowed low, his hair only inches from the floor. “Thank you for your generous help. I do believe you and your kin will be rewarded for you efforts.”

   “The only reward we take for this favour is the honour to have helped the Dragonriddler.” Bilbo flinched, but didn’t mention him disliking this name. But Thorin had introduced it and Bilbo just hadn’t dared to put a stop to it.

   “Indeed, having his company is a pleasure.” Gandalf smiled and shifted his hat on his head. “We should leave, or it will be nightfall until we reach the highest peaks.” Suddenly Bilbo realized, that he had to fly an even longer distance than the last time.

   “Uhm… I think…”

   “Come on Bilbo.” Gandalf grabbed him and carried him to one of the children of the Lord of the Eagles. “Nothing can happen.” On the eagles’ back there was a strange leather saddle.

   “That was Thranduil’s idea. Let’s hope it works.” Gandalf beamed at Bilbo when he put the hobbit on the eagles’ back.

 

The second day of travelling with the birds was just as the same as the first. High, snow covered peaks and occasional a river in a vale. Though Bilbo was afraid to fall off the bird, he fell asleep after only a few hours. The heavy elvish coat over his shoulder warmed him as yesterday and when he woke, he spotted the Long Lake only a few kilometres underneath him.

   “Only a few minutes and we will see Dale.” Gandalf called over to him. Bilbo was too nervous to answer. It seemed, as if Thorin’s hand was choking him once more, his feet dangling hundreds of metres above the ground. The feeling didn’t vanish and Bilbo was afraid, if Thorin had once more fallen for the spell of the gold.

   “Are you fine Bilbo?”

   “Yes. Just nervous.” The hobbit chocked out.

 

When the eagles hit the ground only a stones throw from Dale. Bilbo had had only eyes for the city and the mountain behind it. But his attention was drawn back to his surroundings. There was a free space in the middle of a massive crowd of elves, men and dwarves. Proudly stood the Royal Family beside Thranduil and Bard. Dís, mother of Kili and Fili, sister to Thorin and Frerin and a warrior. Frerin, brother to Dís and Thorin, uncle of Kili and Fili and a warrior, who lost his left leg in the Battle of Khazad-Dûm. Fili, Heir to The Throne, brother of Kili and a warrior. Kili, Second Heir to the Throne, Leader of the Archers of Erebor and a warrior. And then the last one:

Thorin Oakenshield, son of Thráin, son of Thrór, Kind Under the Mountain, Last of the Line of Durin, Reclaimer of Erebor and Slayer of Azog the Defiler. Or to his friends: Thorin, His Royal Grumpiness.

   “Bilbo Baggins, Burglar of His Majesty, Dragonriddler, Warrior in the Battle of the Five Armies. Gandalf the Grey, Wielder of Glamdring, Wizard of Isengard. We welcome you to Lonely Mountain.” Thorin stood there, Fili on his right and Frerin to his left, smiling broadly, his hands outstretched.

   “We are happy to be here, I can ensure you.” Gandalf shook Thorin’s hand and Bilbo stepped forward.

   “At your service, your Majesty.” He said and bowed. But then he felt heavy, strong hands on his shoulders.

   “Master Burglar, I forbid you to bow in front of me or anyone of the Line of Durin. You helped us to reclaim our home and we are forever in your depth.” Thorin’s blue eyes glinted and he pulled the hobbit into his arms, hugging Bilbo very much like he hugged him on the Eagle Hoard. The cheers and laugher ringing from the watchers made Bilbo blush. When Thorin released Bilbo, both had redden cheeks and both were embarrassed.

   “Thranduil, come over.” The elf king swept towards the hobbit and knelt down.

   “It’s a pleasure to meet you again, Bilbo Baggins.” The elf smiled and bowed his head, then rose again and greeted Gandalf. Meanwhile, the Eagles were unpacked and bowed to Thorin and then left without another word. Bilbo watched the three turn to shadows and then to mere spots on the horizon.

   “I thought, they might stay here longer.” He said, his face sad.

   “They are no pets.” Frerin came closer to the hobbit, under his shoulders two crutches.

   “It’s an honour to meet you, Frerin, son of Thráin.”

   “And a pleasure to finally meet the hobbit, who helped my brother finding his way to Erebor.” The dwarf stretched out a hand to shake the hobbits, but he lost his balance. Dís, always only a few steps behind her brother, leapt forward and caught him.

   “And this is Dís, my personal angel.” Frerin laughed, but his sister only snorted.

   “Thank you for looking after my kids and my _insufferable_ brother.” She put Frerin back to his feet and shook Bilbo’s hand. Then she waved at Fili and Kili, who had been standing behind her and were pacing up and down.

   “Master Boggins!” Kili launched himself on Bilbo, crushing the hobbit nearly.

   “Bilbo!” Fili hugged him (and also his brother) hard.

   “Boys. We need Bilbo later on, ok?” Dís said dryly.

   “We know mother…” Kili said. “…but we have missed Master Boggins very much.” Bilbo reached up and grabbed a handful of hair and pulled Kili’s head down to himself.

   “It’s Baggins for Yavanna’s sake!”

   “I’m sorry, I’m sorry.” He whined. Bilbo released him and turned his attention back to Thorin.

   “Thorin, I have something for you and your family.” He pointed over to the wooden boxes. “You grandfathers warhammer, a shield from Moria and arrows crafted by elves for dwarvish bows.” His voice quavered and he blushed, when five surprised eyes went from the boxes to him. “Please.” He blushed. Fili walked over, Dís on his heels. A dwarf opened one of the boxes and his eyes widen.

   “Tarâg Mahal” _Mahal’s beard._ Fili leaned over and he gasped. When he lowered himself on his knees and his hands vanished in the depths of the box, all dwarves around held their breath. When the Heir to the Throne came to his feet again, he held the most massive and best crafted warhammer in his hands.

   “Thrór’s warhammer.” Dís whispered and tears were shining in her eyes. Fili handed it over to her and she sank on the grass, tears running down her face and into her beard. Thorin’s hand settled on Bilbo’s shoulder and the hobbit felt a squeeze. _Thank you_.

 

   “And this is the Fun Fare.” Thorin lead Bilbo into the Treasure Room. Instead of piles of gold, Bilbo only faced archery booths, a helter skelter and some food stalls. Big swings in whose minimum four dwarves could sit in and a gigantic house in one corner, obviously a haunted mansion.

   “Where did all the gold…”

   “We have repaid and double repaid the people of Lake Town. We helped a lot with the rebuilding of Dale. And we have now a steady friendship with the Woodland Realm”

   “Well, you have listened to my advice then?”

   “Of course.” Thorin sounded hurt. “Why shouldn’t I?”

   “Thorin I know you!” Bilbo jabbed his finger at Thorin. “You can be bloody stubborn!” But he laughed and the king joined him after a few heartbeats.

   “Why don’t we have fun?” Kili hopped around his uncle and pointed at the archery booth. “Bet I’m better!”

   “We’ll see!” Thorin growled and followed his eager nephew over to the dwarf leaning against the rough wooden stall.

   “Our Royal Family. What an honour.” The dwarf smiled and retrieved two bows. They didn’t look different than any of the other. Thorin nodded and laid down a handful of coins.

   “Ten arrows each.” A nod and both were handed their weapons. The stall was deeper than Bilbo had thought. About fifteen metres behind the counter were the targets placed against the wall.

   “Bet still going?”

   “Of course nephew.”

   “If you lose, I’m off practice for a week.”

   “If I win, you have to practice with Dwalin two weeks. Hard.” Kili flinched but nodded. Both drew their first arrow and aimed cautiously. Then they let the arrows fly.

   “You are certainly blind uncle.” Kili had hit, Thorin didn’t.

   “Oh shut it.” The king growled. But in the end, Kili won 10 to 7. The glee on the boy’s face was heart-warming, but Thorin’s frown froze Bilbo’s blood.

   “Everything ok?” He asked, always afraid to get a growl or an insult as an answer.

   “Yes. I was just distracted.” By what, he didn’t say, but Bilbo was already dragged off with Kili to the haunted mansion.

   “Let’s try it out. I’ve been in before with Fili, but now it’s finished.”

   “You have seen battle, why would you enter this? It’s ridiculous!” Thorin snorted, Dís also looking as if she was amused by the idea, he son was fighting off orcs (and later even death), but screaming like a little girl in a haunted mansion.

   “It’s funny going in there! Promise.” Kili’s face showed only glee.

   “No, because we need to talk to Bombur about the feast tomorrow and Thorin has already said, he’d show Bilbo around, so we need your help!” Dís grabbed her son’s shoulder, but Kili was struggling to break free. Then Dís whispered something in Khuzdul into her son’s ear and he stopped fighting his mother off. Like a beaten dog, he followed Dís looking back every second step.

   “He’s still such a child.” Thorin said, but he smiled.

   “Yes, but I think, even a onehundredandelven years old hobbit can act like a 6 year old.” He laughed and stepped closer to the king, when a group of dwarves passed close by. Thorin laid one hand on Bilbo’s shoulder.

   “Still in for a short horror trip?”

   “I have been on an adventure with you, I have seen hell on earth!” Bilbo nudged the body by his shoulder and giggled, when two strong arms wrapped themselves around the hobbit.

   “Little hobbit, don’t be so cheeky, we might have still a dragon somewhere, you could fight off.” Thorin teased him, mouth close to one of those pointed ears. Bilbo giggled harder and wiggled in Thorin’s grip. Then the king released him and both walked over to the mansions entrance chuckling. The owner let them in without charging them and the darkness, which greeted them was making Bilbo a slight bit uncomfortable.

   “I’m by your side. Don’t worry.” Thorin’s heavy hand found it’s way on Bilbo’s shoulder again. Together they went on, walking side by side. The fireless lanterns exposed scary, orcish creatures and sometimes there were people jumping out of nowhere with horrible costumes and scary faces. Bilbo shrieked every time and his hands went for his sword, but Thorin only laughed. The hobbit began to feel more and more safe the longer he stayed close to Thorin and after a while, he even began laughing. Before they got out, they stopped in front of various mirrors.

   “They make you look different, taller, short, you know?”

   “Oh, I don’t want to be even shorter.” Bilbo joked, rolling his eyes. The king answered with low laughter. When both looked in the first mirror, they burst out with laughter. They were so short and stumpy like an artist had made them for people to laugh at. One step further, they looked like elves, tall and slim, though Thorin’s broad shoulders were very un-elvish. Still laughing, Thorin and Bilbo left the haunted mansion and headed for the stalls, which sell food and drinks.

   “Thorin? Could you get me that kind of stuff?” Bilbo pointed at cotton candy.

   “That? It’s sweet, but if you…” The hobbit shot the dwarf a look and the king followed the order of his burglar. While Bilbo stuffed his face with the sweet, they continued to walk over the Fun Fare until Bilbo spotted a stuffed rabbit.

   “You have been constantly calling me a rabbit. Get me that one!”

   “You know, you shouldn’t talk to a king that way?” Thorin teased, earning another dirty look from Bilbo. “Your whish is my order.” The dwarf bowed and smiled cheekily. Thorin went over, Bilbo right behind him and paid some more coins, though the owner insisted on giving the king for free, but Thorin pretended no to hear him. Five balls made of leather and filled with sand were laid in front of Thorin. He had to throw down six cans on a wooden box. The king took the first ball, looked at it with suspicion and threw it so hard, that all the cans flew backwards and the leather ripped, spilling white sand all over. 

   “Oh.” Thorin’s face went pale. “Uhm, I’m sorry. I didn’t intend to…”

   “That’s no problem. Happened already yesterday, when one of the guards was trying to win a stuffed butterfly for his scribe-friend.” The owner shrugged.

   “Dwalin told me about it.” Thorin grinned lopsided.

   “What do you want?”

   “That rabbit!” Bilbo pointed at the pink rabbit and the dwarf handed it over. There was something in his eyes, Bilbo couldn’t tell. But then Thorin was pulling him along already. The hobbit continued to look around the Fun Fare, eating his cotton candy and squeezing the rabbit to his chest.

   “How does it taste?” Thorin pointed at the sweet in Bilbo’s hand.

   “Try it.” The hobbit trusted it at the dwarf. With an uneasy expression, the king pulled something off and put it into his mouth.

   “It’s just sugar.”

   “Perfect conclusion, Thorin Oakenshield. Pointing out the obvious.” Bilbo grinned. Thorin rolled his eyes and licked his fingers.

   “That’s one of the reason’s I never eat sugary stuff. So sticky.”

   “Aha, that’s definitely only a problem for those, who have no other problems.”

   “Bilbo, it’s enough already.” Thorin looked pained.

   “What.”

   “Your going a bit too far in annoying me. I might have changed, but not that much.”

   “I’m merely teasing you, you bloody git.” Bilbo snorted and stomped off. He slid between the legs of the dwarves around him, losing his cotton candy, but he didn’t care. Thorin had invited him here, to apologize and make up for the past. So why did he reacted as if Bilbo’s words were actually hurting him? He hadn’t been the nicest person ever towards Bilbo, so why couldn’t he be a bit insulting. The hobbit snorted angrily and walked alone over the Fun Fare. He didn’t realize that he was lost until he tried to find the exit. It seemed, as if there wasn’t only one Treasure Hall, it seemed to be at least three.

Aimlessly, he walked around, looking for something, he remembered. Then he spotted the stairs, he had went down the day Thorin had send him to get the Arkenstone. The bloody stone, which had the king under his spell. When Bilbo walked up those stairs, he felt alone. He had nobody. The company would see him tonight, but he hadn’t seen them in over a year. He had put up a fight with Thorin and had lost his king in the mass of people. When he stood up there and looked over the golden light of the stalls underneath him, it reminded him very much of the golden gleam, the coins had send out, even in the dim light of few lanterns and torches.

   “There you are.” Thorin’s voice was soft.

   “I’m sorry.” Bilbo blurted out. “I had no…”

   “Hush, it’s ok. No need to apologize. I know, why you reacted that way and I must say, I wouldn’t do it another way. I have made you suffer and you want to make me suffer, but to be honest I did the last month and now I couldn’t be happier. You are back here in the mountain and everything seems to be brighter.”

Thorin put a hand on Bilbo’s cheek. “I’m sorry, what I did and I cannot stop to tell you, because that day, I didn’t kick out my burglar, I also kicked out my love. Bilbo Baggins, through all those months on the road and your help I have realized, how much I need you. I have fallen in love with you somewhere on the road. You have done things for me, no dwarf would have done. You protected me, when I needed you the most and you comforted me, when I was the closest to lose my grip. I want to thank you for your help and I want to ask you one thing:

Would you like to become my consort and rule by my side?”

   “Yes Thorin.” Bilbo’s arms wound themselves around Thorin’s neck and he pulled his king down for a kiss. When they parted, Thorin turned and handed Bilbo two sticks of cotton candy. The apologetic smile made Bilbo laugh.

 

The feast was splendid. Thorin made the hobbit swear not to say something about their haste engagement and the hobbit didn’t question the king. Bilbo had drank so much, he was unable to walk straight. He and Thorin wobbled down a corridor, talking with heavy tongues. (The following conversation is not translated to English)

   “Thzzzat waaaassss a fantaszzastic eveninnn’.” Thorin laughed and stumbled over his own feet.

   “Czzzee-cczzeertainlyyy.” Both clung to one another walking absolutely aimlessly around.

   “I’vvve-I’vveee miszzed you, burrgglaaar.”

   “I’vvvee miszzed you ttoo, Thoo-thooorinn.” Stumbling and giggling, Thorin manoeuvred the two of them into his bedroom, not worrying about the next morning.

   “Ssleep here, Bi-Bilbo. I’ll taakee thze cou-couch.”

 

When Bilbo woke up in the Royal Quarters he was certainly shoked. But then he realized, that the bed was, apart from his tiny form, untouched, which meant, that there had been no late-night-activity with Thorin. But his head hurt as if a warg just had trampled over it.

   “Thorin?” Still in the clothes of his last night, Bilbo fell over the bear fur on the floor while climbing out of bed and hit his head on the door frame. Groaning, he clung to the stone, until he felt two strong hands on his hip.

   “Are you fine Bilbo?”

   “Yes.” When he was back on his feet, his hand slid into his pocket. The beads weren’t there anymore! He turned, scanning the room and spotted Thorin picking the bag up, where it had fallen on the floor. The leather band ripped and the beads fell to the floor, all hitting the stone with a bright cling. Thorin furrowed his brows and knelt down, picking up one of the beads.

   “Bilbo.” His voice was filled with an undertone, which made Bilbo’s feet hair stand into all directions.

   “I-I can explain this…” The hobbit lifted his hands up in the air and whimpered, when Thorin stepped closer.

   “Then do so.”

 “Uhm” Bilbo glanced shortly onto his love’s face. “The Troll Hoard, where you found your sword. I-I asked Elrond…”

   “Elrond!” Thorin roared.

   “Please, let me explain…Well, the elves have found all those items, shield and warhammer, and Elrond gave me those beads. I thought, they might be helpful for you…”

   “Very well.” Thorin growled. “Those elves have helped you once again. As it seems I have to write a letter personally to Elrond. I hate such things. But Bilbo: I am not angry about you not giving them to me immediately. I am rather glad: Now we can begin with our courting right away!” Thorin knelt down and kissed Bilbo.

   “Courting?” The hobbit feared, he was once more pulled against his will into an adventure.


End file.
